


Mit gewöhnlichen Leuten kann man keine grandiose Scheiße bauen

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demons, Fights, M/M, Parabatai
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Die gelöschte Antwort meines Parabatai auf die Bitte, die Ausführung der nicht genehmigten Mission inoffiziell zu rechtfertigen: Wir haben nicht gemerkt, dass wir Erinnerungen bilden, wir wussten nur, dass wir gerade Spaß haben.





	Mit gewöhnlichen Leuten kann man keine grandiose Scheiße bauen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can't do epic shit with basic people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688341) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'You can't do epic shit with basic people', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
#ficletinstruments week 10 Prompt: Regrets - I regret nothing

Ich gehe rückwärts und stolper über einen lockeren Stein im Kopfsteinpflaster. Meine angeborenen Reflexe und mein hartes Training bewahren mich so gerade noch davor, hinzufallen. Der Shaxdämon wittert meine Schwäche und setzt mir nach. Ich wehre den Angriff ab und suche besseren Stand in der feuchten, dreckigen Gasse. Ich merke, dass dieser Kampf langsam an meinen Kräften zehrt.

Durch den Funkenregen, in welchem sich der Dämon auflöst, sehe ich das grinsende Gesicht meines Parabatai, der zu meiner Rettung kommt. 

"Runter!" rufe ich ihm zu. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass er sich duckt, denn den Dolch ziehen und werfen ist eins. Er nickt mir zu und wirft sich wieder in den Kampf, sichtlich in seinem Element. Ich schüttel nur leicht den Kopf. Manchmal war er einfach zu leichtsinnig, zu wagemutig für sein eigenes Wohl, was mein Leben als sein Parabatai ... interessant bleiben lässt. 

Rücken an Rücken kämpfen wir uns durch die Überzahl an Dämonen, keine Zeit nachzudenken, keine Zeit abzuwägen. Das Training und die Erfahrung übernehmen unsere Handlungen. 

Als der letzte Dämon sich im spärlichen Licht der Gaslaterne in schillernde Funken auflöst, nehme ich mir die Zeit, um die Schönheit dieses flüchtigen Anblicks zu genießen.

Erschöpft lehne ich mich an die nächst gelegene Ziegelwand. Innerlich verfluche ich meine körperliche Schwäche. Der Kampf war knapp, zu knapp. Aber das war immer so mit Will. 

Zum wiederholten Mal frage ich mich, ob ein anderer Shadowhunter nicht besser geeignet wäre, sein Parabatai zu sein. Jemand, der mit ihm mithalten konnte. 

"Alles in Ordnung, Jem?" Will war an meiner Seite und das war wieder etwas, das genau so typisch für ihn ist. Ich nicke beruhigend. 

Will klopft den Staub aus seiner Kleidung und entdeckt mit Bedauern ein Loch in seiner Jacke. "Damit können wir unsere nächtliche Eskapade vor Tessa nicht mehr geheim halten." Will seufzt, steckt einen Finger durch den Stoff und winkt mir damit zu.   
"Um Tessa mache ich mir weniger Sorgen." Ein berechtigtes Gefühl des Unbehagens steigt in mir auf. "Wie willst du das Charlotte erklären?   
Sie wird wissen wollen, warum du eine neue Jacke benötigst. Schon wieder." 

Will's Augen werden groß und meine Gedanken wandern wieder zurück zu meinen vorherigen Überlegungen. Mit einem besseren Parabatai wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser prekären Lage.   
"Bereust du es?"  
"All diese Dämonen getötet zu haben? Nein, auf keinen Fall! So viel Spaß hatten wir seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr." Will lacht.  
"Nein, ich meine mich als deinen Parabatai zu haben." Ich lehne immer noch an der Hauswand, meine Schwäche ist nur allzu offensichtlich. Ich versuche nicht einmal, es vor Will zu verbergen. Zum einen ist es nicht nötig und zum anderen wäre es auch zwecklos. 

"Absolut nicht! Niemals! Ich bereue nichts!" Nachdenklich reibt er sich das Kinn. "Obwohl, wenn ich mich mit Dämonenpocken anstecke, während ich für dich in einer dieser Spelunken etwas Yin Fen besorge..." 

"Will..." 

Seine normalerweise unbekümmerte Haltung verwandelt sich in etwas Feierlicheres. Er sieht mich sehr ernst an. "Jem, das Einzige, was ich wirklich bereuen würde, ist, nicht genug Dinge zu haben, die ich überhaupt bereuen könnte."   
Er zeigt mir sein so typisches selbstgefälliges Herondale Grinsen. "Ich werde mit Erinnerungen sterben, nicht mit Träumen."

**Author's Note:**

> Never regret a day in your life.   
Good days give happiness.   
Bad days give experience.   
Worst days give lessons.   
Best days give memories.


End file.
